


A Day in the Life

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of One-Shots using one word prompts. (This is now no longer updated, all my one shots are now going into my series on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Destiel, Mpreg, Fluff  
> Rating: K+

Cas had been staring at the same aisle for the last fifteen minutes. He was confused at why there was smaller versions of his fathers creations. He was sure that elephants and horses were not that small. Dean walked into the aisle and sighed, rubbing his swollen stomach. “Why are there smaller versions of animals? What are they?” Cas asked holding a sheep.

“You haven’t seen stuffed animals before?” Dean asked grabbing a pink unicorn stuffed animal. They had found out the gender of their child the week before, a baby girl. He wanted to give her a simple life, filled with love and protection from the things that were in the world. That’s why Dean stopped hunting, he wanted to give her a better childhood than he had.

“What are their purpose?” The former angel wondered putting the one he was holding down. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

“It’s to comfort the child. They play with it or they sleep with it. It becomes their first friend before they can make friends.” He explained looking over at Cas. “They will carry it with them everywhere, even become heartbroken when they have to leave it behind when they start the first day of school. But that’s when parent’s save it and give it back to them when they are adults…and they will have those memories with it.” Dean felt tears in his eyes and he grumbled under his breath. He hated the ‘be super emotional’ part of being a parent.

Cas took the stuffed unicorn from Dean’s hands and placed it into the cart, “I see. But a stuffed animal won’t protect the child from ghosts and demons.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “That’s what we are for.”


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is afraid of Thunder. At least Dean is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - NA  
> Rating - T?

Cas wasn't afraid of storms. He was afraid of the storm becoming too strong and taking him away. He couldn't fly away from storms anymore since he became human and he tried to pretend he wasn't scared whenever the wind shook the Impala or when he heard the thunder outside the bunker.

Dean heard the slam of the former angel's door all the way in the library and he turned to Sam sighing. “I wish he would just tell us when he's bothered instead of just shutting himself off.” He said, both brothers knew about Castiel's fear of the wind. It was obvious whenever Cas would freeze up at the feeling of a strong wind, or the sound of it.

“Maybe you should go talk to him?” Sam offered raising an eyebrow. “He's probably more worried about what you think than what I think.” Dean closed the book he was looking through and stood up, the chair scraping along the floor lightly. He headed towards Cas' room, they had chosen the closest one to his room. At first it had been so Dean could sneak into Cas' room with out waking up Sam, but after Sam told them he knew what they were doing they never bothered moving the rooms.

Cas let out a small whine as a loud clap of thunder shook outside, and despite the bunker not having windows or being above ground, he was sure he saw flashes of light. He flinched when he heard the door open and Dean call out to him. The hunter found Cas curled up under the blankets on his bed, shaking. “Hey...It's alright.” Dean whispered trying to comfort him as he pulled the former angel into his arms, in return Castiel grabbed onto him, the blanket still over his head. “It can't harm you.” He said but Cas shook his head.

“It can harm me now...I'm human now so there is so much danger from a storm...lightening could kill me, wind could blow me away...Do you know how many people die in a storm each year?” Cas said quickly, his voice shaking. Dean frowned and pulled the blanket all the way off Cas' head so he could look at him. He had no idea that Cas was scared because of him not being an angel anymore.

“I'm here. It's not going to harm you. You should of told us.” He said just as thunder roared across the sky again causing Cas to flinch and bury his face into Dean's chest. Dean pulled Castiel down to the bed, covering the smaller man's ears attempting to muffle the noises. Dean held Cas close for a while until the lights in the bunker went out and Sam could be heard cursing down the hall.

Sam found his way to the room with a candle and poked his head into the room. “You two decent?” He asked and Dean threw a pillow at him. “Good. Look I'm going to go check what happened. I think maybe the generators were working over time due to the storm...are you two going to be okay till I get back?”

“Yeah. Leave us a candle and yell if you need anything.” Dean said. Sam nodded and lit an extra candle for the two before rushing out to go to the generator room. The older Winchester turned back to Cas who was listening closely to see if the thunder was going to come back. He seemed to relax when he realized that the thunder seemed to be gone.

“Do you think it's over?” He asked in a quiet voice. Dean shrugged, not wanting to say something and be proven wrong. “Stay.” He whispered curling up, closing his eyes. Dean gently stroked his hair, smiling.

“I will.” He promised just as the lights came back on. He leaned over and blew out the candle that was sitting on the bedside table then switching off the lamp. Pulling a blanket over the both of them, Dean settled down next to Cas. “Night Cas.” He whispered, the sound of thunder still rumbling in the distance.


	3. An Unwanted Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Castiel does not like the neighbor kid, especially when he insists on calling Castiel that horrible nickname! (Kid!AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kid!AU  
> Rating: All Ages

Castiel was seven when he met the Winchesters who had moved in next door. Their oldest boy, Dean was only a year older than Castiel and he was always getting on the blue eyed boys nerves. Dean would keep bugging him to play when Castiel just wanted to read his books, Dean would always splash him whenever it rained causing the dark haired boy to run home crying and saying the oldest Winchester boy was a bully. Castiel never understood why his mother would just laugh and clean him up, this was a serious problem in his mind. And then finally...the nickname. 

Dean would yell Cas at him all the time, the first time catching him by surprise and wondering who was “Cas” until Dean explained it was supposed to be him. Castiel asked his mother and she said that when people are friends they call each other nicknames...Castiel didn't think Dean as his friend and he didn't understand why Dean would want to be his friend.

Castiel finally confronted his neighbor, the small child stomping over to Dean and pushing him into the dirt. “Stop. Calling. Me. Cas!” He yelled not noticing the tears in Dean's eyes, or if he did he just ignored them. “I'm not your friend! You're a bully! My name is Castiel!” He huffed and finally noticed how slow Dean got up...Castiel felt bad, he hadn't meant to hurt the green eyed boy. 

“Are you-” Castiel started but froze as Dean gently kissed his cheek, his face turning red as Dean pulled away but this time not from anger but embarrassment. 

“I just really like you...I wanted to be friends...” Dean whispered looking at the ground. “I'm sorry...Castiel.” He turned away slowly as if he had more to say but decided against it. Castiel unfroze and quickly ran home bursting through the door and crying for his mother. She came out and quickly comforted him asking what was wrong. Once Castiel explained she sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him to the bathroom.

“We are going to get you cleaned up. You are going to take something over there to apologize and you are going to get along with Dean Winchester.” She said. Within ten minutes he had been cleaned up of the dust and dirt, and was standing in front of Dean holding one of his favorite toys. 

“I'm sorry Castiel...” Dean said looking at the floor of his room. Castiel shook his head and pushed the stuffed toy towards Dean. The other boy blinked confused and gently took it cradling it in his arms before he looked up at Castiel. The blue eyed boy stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's cheek, much like what the older boy had done before.

“Cas is okay.” Castiel said blushing. By the time both of their mothers came to check on them both boys were curled up in a corner, Dean reading to Castiel and Castiel clinging to Dean.


	4. Pocket Watch

Dean didn’t understand what was so important about this watch. It looked normal, it didn’t even look like it cost much, hell the pawn shop was selling it for ten bucks. But he promised Cas that he would get it for him. The seventeen year old put the money on the counter and grabbed the watch heading out to where Cas was waiting for him in Dean’s car. Both boys had been best friends since the first grade, but eventually as they got older Dean realized that he wanted more. He never told his friend this instead hoped that he would get the subtle hints that Dean would drop, but Cas never did. Dean would do anything for the other boy, even if it seemed silly or mundane.

“Hey. I got it.” Dean grumbled sliding into the drivers seat. “I think we should head back before we get spotted. I’m not supposed to have anyone not family riding around with me.” He said looking around to make sure no one they knew was around. He turned back to Cas who was gently wiping the watch with his shirt. “Why is that so important anyway?”

Cas looked up and smiled. “My father gave it to me before he divorced my mother. That Crowley kid thought it would be funny to take it from me and I guess he sold it for money…” The boy frowned and looked at his lap. “Who would do that?” He stayed quiet for a second before forcing a smile on his face and looking up at Dean. “Thank you. I should pay you back…”

“No you don’t have to.” Dean protested.

Cas shifted in his seat to face Dean and tilted his head in confusion, something that Dean adored about Castiel. “You do anything I ask and you act like it’s no big deal, you never accept when I offer to pay you back or help you with something…” Dean began to feel nervous not sure where this was going. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s leg, pulling himself closer before pressing his lips against Dean’s. Before the taller boy could react Cas had already pulled away and was sitting down his seat again blushing.

“Thanks again…” Cas mumbled not looking at Dean again until he felt his hand being grabbed.

“I would do anything.” Dean said making Cas smile. Maybe the pocket watch had been important to Cas for one reason, but now it also meant something else for the both of them.


	5. No better way to spend the day

Dean loves the days where he can just be carefree and not have to deal with being a hunter. He loves it when he can finally just relax and not worry about a monster coming after him or the ones he loves. He usually doesn't leave the bunker, instead he decides to stay inside and spend time with Sam or Castiel. Dean will stay in bed later than usual on these days, letting his fingers lazily wander Castiel's body once he's awake. Later he usually spends time having playful arguments with Sam or cleaning different rooms of the bunker. In the evening he will sit down to have an actual meal that Sam has prepared, something that is a rare occurrence for the hunters. Once Sam has gone to bed, Dean will be already asleep under the watchful eye of his angel, enjoying the peace because everyone in the bunker knew that tomorrow may not be as happy and peaceful as these kind of days.


	6. Sunburn

**So I wrote this because I got sunburned today and yeah...also I know this hasn't been every day but I'm trying. (Hence the name change)**

They finally got a case in Florida, a ghost terrorizing a hotel or something like that. Dean hadn’t really paid attention, instead he was more interested in getting the hunt done and going to the beach. When they finally arrived back to their hotel after the sun went down Sam went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, “I have sand everyone. This isn’t funny Dean.” he may of said; while Dean and the newly human Castiel waited for their turn. 

Castiel frowned as he looked in the mirror that was hanging on one of the walls. His skin was red and he felt like he was on fire. “Dean? What is wrong with me? Why is my body reacting this way?” He asked concerned that he may be dying. Dean took one look at him and shook his head laughing. 

“You’re sunburned Cas. That’s all. I think Sam packed some burn gel, it might be in the bathroom.” Dean said pulling on a dry t-shirt. Cas nodded and walked over to the bathroom door and walked in. A second later a loud shriek (which Dean would later say could only be equaled by a little girl) could be heard and Cas rushed out holding a bottle of green gel, the door being slammed behind him. 

“Sam doesn’t like people walking in on him…” He said, the older Winchester was trying to keep in his laughter. “What am I supposed to do with this?” The former angel asked and Dean grabbed the bottle from his hand, motioning for him to turn around. Castiel did so and jumped when he felt a cold substance on his back, but eventually he settled down at the soothing feeling. 

“This is what you get for ignoring us when we asked you if you wanted sunblock on.” Dean teased as he lathered more gel onto Castiel’s arms and then legs. “Turn around so I can get your chest and face.” He ordered, again Castiel did what he was told. He wrinkled his nose at the weird smelling gel as Dean put a very small amount on his face and neck. 

When he was done Dean closed the bottle and set it aside. “Better?” 

“Yes. Thank you Dean.” Castiel replied just as Sam came out of the bathroom in a towel. He didn’t even look at Dean and gave a exasperated sigh towards Castiel before pushing past them and grabbing his clothing. 

“So did you get the sand out of your ass along with the stick?” Dean asked but ended with a bottle of sunblock being thrown at his face.


	7. Winter

It wasn't like the Winchesters got to see snow every year, so when they did it was special and they would usually stay a week or so to enjoy it. So after a rough few months the Winchesters decided that they would stay in a small cabin in Montana. Sam had joked about maybe staying at the hotel the shining was based on but Dean told him they would only end up working. Dean had even invited Castiel to stay with them. Of course when the angel showed up he was confused at why the brother's wanted him to stay when there was no need for him to sleep.

Dean just took his hand and showed him their room. Sam just rolled his eyes, he was glad he got a cabin with two rooms instead of one. Not only did they need their privacy, Sam didn't want to walk in on whatever those two would be doing. Both Sam and Dean hadn't celebrated Christmas in a long time, but this time Dean just wanted to spend a bit of winter in a winter wonderland, as he put it.

It wasn't until the evening that Sam saw the two again. He had just started the fire and had changed into warmer clothes as the snow had began to fall heavily. Dean quickly rushed pass Sam, seeing that his brother had made hot cocoa and grabbed a cup. Castiel followed Dean out, it seemed Dean had convinced him to put on a sweater as well, something Sam thought was amusing.

The oldest Winchester handed Castiel a cup and he looked down at it interested. “What is this?” He asked and Dean chuckled.

“Just drink it Cas. Trust me, you might like it.” Dean said taking a sip of his own drink. Sam grabbed his hot cocoa and waited to see what Cas thought of it. The angel took a gentle sip and frowned.

“I don't understand the appeal of this...” He said and stopped when he saw the look on Dean's face. He put on a smile and shrugged. “But I'll keep drinking it, perhaps I will grow accustomed to the taste.” He said trying to make Dean smile.

All three sat down and watched the snow through the windows. Castiel leaned against Dean and sighed. He didn't know why, but it felt nice being here...it felt human. He looked up at Dean who was watching the flames, he wondered what he was thinking of when he looked at the flames. Did it remind him of hell? Or was it just flames to him now? Castiel didn't want to risk it, he didn't want Dean thinking about the past so he pressed a soft kiss to Dean's jawline. This caused the hunter to look down at him, smiling.

“What was that for?” He asked, although there was no anger in his voice.

“For inviting me. I've never had a winter before.” Castiel whispered. “I like it...”

Sam looked over to them and smiled, he was glad Dean was happy and he didn't mind that Cas was now part of the family. He got up and left the two be alone and went to make more cocoa, the sound of laughter was what invited him back to the main room. He knew this winter was going to be better than last years.


End file.
